Você Nunca me Faz Gritar
by Fernanda Belarmino
Summary: Bella está tendo problemas com a sua vida sexual. Aparentemente, Edward nunca a fez gritar. l Fanfic baseada na música Not Fair da Lily Allen.


**N/A: Eu adoro músicas que falam sobre caras ruins de cama. Letras como **_**tu fais l'amour en deux poussées **_**são um prato cheio para mim. Além disso, sempre achei que rola muita preocupação boba sobre ser ruim de cama. As pessoas estão tão preocupadas com isso que se esquecem de que é muito fácil resolver esse tipo de coisa: é só perguntar pro(a) seu(sua) parceiro(a) o que ele(a) gosta, poxa. Então resolvi escrever essa fanfic. E, sim, pessoal, até o Edward pode ser ruim de cama. Hahahahaha.**

**A propósito, a fanfic foi baseada na música **_**Not Fair **_**da Lily Allen.**

**Disclaimer: **Esses personagens não me pertencem, mas o enredo sim. Cópia total ou parcial dele é plágio.

**Shipper: **Edward/Bella.

**Censura: **M — 16.

* * *

_Narrado por Bella Swan._

Senti o rosto de Edward contra o meu pescoço. Sua mão já estava acariciando meu quadril há quase seis minutos. Vagarosamente, senti sua perna se esfregar contra a minha. Já estava de dia. Mesmo não abrindo meus olhos, eu ainda podia ver a claridade através das minhas pálpebras. Por um momento eu achei que tivesse que acordar cedo para ir à faculdade, mas então me lembrei de que era sábado. Um lindo sábado.

Senti a mão de Edward subindo e adentrando em minha blusa. Seus dedos tocaram meio seio e eu mordi meu lábio.

Abri meus olhos. Ele estava olhando para mim com um sorriso no rosto e eu sorri de volta. Ele inclinou sua cabeça para me beijar e eu retribuí o beijo. Quase gemi de decepção quando ele cortou o beijo antes que minha língua pudesse tocar na dele.

— Bom dia, amor — ele sussurrou para mim.

— Bom dia — suspirei.

_Oh, he treats me with respect_ / Oh, ele me trata com respeito

Os dedos de Edward acariciavam meu seio por baixo da blusa e a sensação era quase delirante. Ergui meu quadril e o levei de encontro ao dele. Eu podia sentir a maravilhosa ereção de Edward, mesmo através da barreira das roupas. Ele gemeu quando movimentei meu quadril, roçando no dele. Eu também gemi. Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era algo como "dessa vez vai". Ele beijou meu pescoço e tirou minha blusa. Eu aproveitei e chutei minhas calças para fora das minhas pernas. Era a vez dele de tirar as calças então. Pensando nisso, inverti nossas posições, ficando por cima de Edward.

Enrosquei meus polegares no cós de sua calça e a puxei por suas pernas. Ele não usava cueca. Um arrepio de antecipação subiu por minha coluna. Fiz o caminho pelo umbigo de Edward, seguindo o rastro de seus pelos escuros. Quando cheguei próximo a sua virilha, ele já estava chamando pelo meu nome. Mordi meu lábio e em seguida, abrindo minha boca em um O, envolvi seu pênis, contornando-o com a minha língua.

Eu não me incomodava em fazer oral no Edward. Na verdade, eu amava ver todas as suas reações e também o modo como suas mãos e seus quadris sempre ficavam inquietos. Ele gemeu meu nome novamente.

— Eu te amo — disse baixinho.

_He says he loves me all the time_ / Ele diz que me ama o tempo todo

Mas então, quando eu estava perto de fazê-lo gozar, ele afastou minha cabeça gentilmente. Eu o encarei.

— O que foi? — perguntei, confusa.

— Eu não vou durar muito tempo se você continuar com isso — ele me disse. Fiz minha melhor expressão de _mas _esse_ é o objetivo_. Edward riu e revirou os olhos, puxando-me pela mão. Meu corpo colou ao seu e eu pude sentir sua ereção na minha coxa. Ele inverteu nossas posições. — Eu gosto de gozar quando estou dentro de você, amor — ele disse bem próximo ao meu ouvido. Meu corpo inteiro se arrepiou. — Abra suas pernas pra mim.

Fiz do pedido de Edward uma ordem. Assim que abri minhas pernas, senti seus quadris se encaixando entre elas. Ele não se moveu, no entanto.

— O que há de errado? — Encarei-o.

— Você está confortável nessa posição? — ele quis saber.

_He likes to make sure that I'm fine_ / Ele gosta de ter certeza que eu estou bem

— Não seja bobo. — Eu sorri.

Senti seu pênis na minha entrada e no momento seguinte ele estava dentro de mim. Edward começou com os movimentos suaves. Eu tentei me concentrar na sensação que estava ocorrendo na parte debaixo do meu corpo, mas tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era que o resto de mim estava sendo negligenciado. Uma vez que ele estava dentro de mim, Edward dificilmente tocava qualquer outra parte do meu corpo.

_There's just one thing that's getting in the way_ / Há apenas uma coisa que está atrapalhando  
_When we go up to bed you're just no good_ / Quando nós vamos para a cama, você simplesmente não é bom

Meus seios formigavam. Eu queria ser beijada. Queria sentir as mãos dele percorrendo todo o meu corpo. Mas Edward continuava apoiado sobre seus dois braços, mantendo apenas o vai-e-vem. A única parte do corpo dele que tocava o meu era a parte em que estávamos conectados. Então, quando ele aumentou o ritmo, eu soube que _dessa vez não_. Ele cerrou os olhos e jogou sua cabeça para trás. Edward grunhiu e, por mais que esse som me fizesse revirar os olhos e chamar seu nome, não foi o suficiente. Mais dois empurrões e ele já tinha terminado.

_And then you make this noise and it's apparent it's all over_ / E então você faz aquele barulho e aparentemente acabou

Seu corpo caiu por cima do meu, mas ele foi rápido em se mover para o lado, não deixando que eu aguentasse seu peso por muito tempo. Ele estava completamente relaxado ao meu lado e eu soube que Edward iria dormir em questão de poucos segundos. Eu estava irritada. _Muito _irritada. Talvez o certo fosse dizer que eu estava sexualmente frustrada. Eu mal podia me lembrar da última vez em que tive um orgasmo sem ser com os meus próprios dedos.

Sem querer acordá-lo, movi-me vagarosamente para fora da cama. Eu estava na porta do quarto quando ouvi seu ronco suave. Ele murmurou que me amava enquanto dormia e isso diminuiu um pouco a minha frustração, mas eu sabia que isso não podia continuar. Eu amava Edward, mas nossa vida sexual estava um lixo. Eu mal podia dizer se _ele_ gostava do sexo que a gente tinha. Eu com certeza não gostava. Eu suspirei e, sem saber o que fazer, resolvi ligar para Rosie.

Rosalie era minha amiga desde o colegial, em Forks. Então, quando nós duas acabamos fazendo a mesma faculdade, foi um alívio saber que não teríamos que nos separar. Ela atendeu ao telefone no segundo toque.

— Rosie?

— Bella? — ela fez.

Não parei para confirmar, apenas joguei tudo em cima dela de uma vez enquanto me sentava no sofá.

— Aconteceu de novo — eu murmurei, decepcionada. Afundei meu rosto em minha mão quando ouvi um suspiro vindo dela. — Ou melhor, _não _aconteceu. Eu só não sei mais o que fazer. Eu tento agradar Edward de vários jeitos, mas nossa vida sexual é simplesmente horrível. É entediante. Eu sinto que posso começar a chorar se pensar sobre isso, o que é um saco.

_It's not fair_ / Não é justo

— Bella, não adianta você querer melhorar sua vida sexual sendo que ele nem sabe que você acha que ela está ruim. Vocês precisam conversar, porra. Vá até lá e diga a ele o que você está sentindo. O cara não pode simplesmente adivinhar o que você está pensando, cacete. Além do mais, casais demoram um tempo para se ajustar. Você tem que aprender o que o outro gosta. Pessoas são diferentes e gostam de coisas diferentes.

— Eu não posso simplesmente chegar até ele e dizer que ele é ruim de cama! — eu gritei para ela, indignada. Senti minhas bochechas ficarem vermelhas.

— Lógico que você pode. — Eu conseguia visualizar Rosie rolando seus olhos para mim. — Diga a Edward que uma maratona do desenho Ursinhos Carinhosos é mais excitante do que fazer sexo com ele que ele vai entender o recado.

— _Rosalie _— eu praticamente rosnei.

Sua risada veio até mim através do telefone.

— Mas, sério, vá falar com ele. Eu garanto que as coisas vão melhorar.

— Certo — eu murmurei.

Segundos depois Rosie se despediu de mim, dizendo que seu namorado tinha acabado de chegar em casa e que ela precisava ir. Bem, pelo menos uma de nós se divertia na cama. Eu me virei para colocar o telefone no gancho e, quando ergui meus olhos, vi Edward em pé na sala, me observando. Eu fiquei em choque por um momento.

— Então nossa vida sexual é horrível e entediante, Bella? — ele me falou, me encarando. Eu podia ver a mágoa em seus olhos e ouvi-la em sua voz e isso cortou meu coração. — Por que você nunca disse nada para mim? Nós estamos juntos há três meses e você nunca mencionou uma palavra sobre isso — ele me acusou. — Eu sempre soube que não tinha o desempenho de um ator pornô na cama, mas achei que você gostava do jeito que fazíamos amor. Você me deixou pensar que gostava.

— Edward... — eu comecei, me levantando do sofá e indo até ele, mas ele me interrompeu.

— Eu não quero conversar sobre isso agora. Preciso esfriar a cabeça — ele falou e começou a andar para o quarto. Eu o segui e vi quando ele começou a se vestir, abrindo o guarda-roupa e pegando jeans e uma blusa branca, além de seus velhos All Stars.

— Não seja a merda de um hipócrita, Edward! — eu finalmente gritei, irritada que ele estivesse jogando toda a culpa de nossa vida sexual em mim. — Você acha que eu não sei que você bate punheta toda noite na sala vendo pornô depois que a gente acabou de transar? _Toda noite._ Se isso não é um indício de que nossa vida sexual é deprimente, eu não sei o que é.

Ele me encarou.

— Você está me culpando porque eu me masturbo? — Seu tom demonstrava descrença. Ele parou de se vestir por um segundo, suas calças ainda desabotoadas.

— Não tem nada a ver com você se masturbar, merda! — eu retruquei. — É sobre a nossa vida sexual. Você também não gosta dela.

— Quem disse, Bella? Eu nunca fingi para você que estava satisfeito. Eu realmente gostava dela.

— Mas eu não, okay? — Pela primeira vez eu estava tendo coragem pra colocar toda aquela merda para fora. — Você mal me toca quando estamos transando. Tudo o que eu posso sentir é o seu pau no meio das minhas pernas. Você simplesmente para com os carinhos e com os beijos. _Você nunca me fez gritar!_

Ele continuou me encarando por alguns segundos e depois de suspirar profundamente, pegou a chave do seu Volvo.

— Sinto muito por tudo isso — ele murmurou, passando pela porta enquanto abotoava seus jeans e me deixando no quarto. Ouvi a porta da sala batendo e eu tive certeza de que estava sozinha em casa.

Eu queria quebrar alguma coisa, mas tudo o que fiz foi deitar na cama e ficar encarando o teto por um tempo, simplesmente sem saber o que fazer. Isso significava que nosso relacionamento estava acabado? Sexo era tão importante assim? Eu não podia fugir dessa resposta. _Era sim_. Qual era o sentido de você gostar de uma pessoa com quem você não podia transar? Ou não _gostava_ de transar?

_Oh I lie here in the wet patch_ / Oh, estou deitada na parte molhada  
_In the middle of the bed_ / No meio da cama  
_I'm feeling pretty damn hard done by_ / Me sentindo tremendamente injustiçada  
_I spent ages giving head_ / Passei um tempão fazendo oral

Eu estava pronta para finalmente colocar alguma roupa quando ouvi a porta da sala sendo aberta.

— Edward? — eu faço. Ele não deveria ter ido muito longe, já que havia se passado apenas alguns minutos desde que saíra pela porta.

De repente me dou conta de que eu não queria terminar com ele, apesar de tudo. Se ele estivesse aqui para pegar suas coisas, isso cortaria o meu coração. Eu queria tentar de novo. Nós só precisávamos estar na mesma página por alguns segundos. Eu o amava, porra.

_Then I remember all the nice things that you ever said to me_ / Aí me lembro das coisas legais que você já me disse  
_Maybe I'm just overreacting maybe you're the one for me_ / Talvez eu esteja exagerando, talvez você seja o cara certo pra mim

Ele passou pela porta do meu quarto e eu já estava pronta para rebater o que quer que ele tivesse vindo me dizer. Nós funcionávamos perfeitamente juntos. Talvez na cama não fôssemos grande coisa, mas poderíamos dar um jeito nisso. Com certeza poderíamos.

— Eu sinto muito — eu disse antes que ele pudesse me alcançar.

Mas ele me alcançou do mesmo jeito. Ele me abraçou apertado e começou a me beijar. Ele não se afastou dessa vez e eu senti sua língua invadindo a minha boca com um suspiro. Ele sussurrou que me amava e me encostou contra a parede. Eu estava de costas para ele e com e peito colado na parede gelada. Sua mão correu minha barriga e seus dedos escorregaram para o meio de minhas pernas.

— _Edward_ — eu gemi, arregalando meus olhos quando ele alcançou meu clitóris.

— Eu te amo — ele disse contra o meu pescoço e logo em seguida senti sua boca beijando o meu ombro.

Sem conseguir resistir ao impulso, comecei a movimentar meus quadris contra a sua mão. Seus dedos eram incríveis dentro de mim e eu mal podia conseguir respirar. Meu peito subia e descia. A parede gelada fazia com que eu ficasse arrepiada. Enquanto ela roçava em meus seios e minha barriga e minhas coxas, eu podia sentir o corpo de Edward pressionando toda a parte de trás do meu corpo. Ele aumentou o ritmo dos seus dedos enquanto distribuía beijos molhados por todo o meu pescoço. Isso tudo foi demais para que eu pudesse aguentar. No instante seguinte, eu estava vindo contra sua mão. Eu tinha virado gelatina e minhas pernas estavam tão moles que eu sentia que, se me descolasse da parede, cairia. No entanto, também sentia que Edward me seguraria antes que eu pudesse atingir o chão.

Ele me ajudou a ir até a cama, rindo quando percebeu que eu estava mole demais para me mover sozinha.

Nós nos deitamos um do lado do outro. Ele colocou uma mecha de meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha e ficamos apenas nos encarando por alguns segundos, com um olhar meio bobo e sorrindo, até que ele resolveu se pronunciar.

— Sei que esse não é um momento muito bom, mas nós precisamos conversar — ele sussurrou. Sua mão nunca parava de acariciar meu ombro.

— Eu sei — murmurei, desviando os olhos para minhas mãos.

Edward levantou meu queixo delicadamente, me obrigando a encará-lo.

— Você tem que me prometer que vai dizer para mim quando se sentir infeliz com a nossa vida sexual ou com qualquer outra coisa em nosso relacionamento, Bella, ou isso não vai dar certo. — Ele suspirou e de repente ele parecia cansado. — Quando você me disse que nos achava entediantes na cama, você precisa entender que foi um choque para mim. Eu só fiz sexo com você e eu não podia imaginar que houvesse algo mais incrível do que isso, mas entendo o seu ponto de vista agora. Nós podemos trabalhar nisso, você vai ver. Só que você tem que me prometer que quando não se sentir confortável com algo tem que se abrir, okay? Eu não posso adivinhar o que você está pensando.

— Eu sei. Sinto muito, Edward. Eu te amo.

Ele sorriu.

— Eu sei. Também te amo.

Suspirei, aliviada que estávamos bem. Aparentemente, tudo havia mudado para melhor.

— E me desculpe se eu te magoei — eu disse depois de alguns segundos.

— Acredite, eu posso superar meu orgulho ferido se isso significa que continuarei com você. — Então ele deu um sorriso travesso e começou a tirar a sua roupa. Eu ergui a sobrancelha, imaginando onde isso ia dar; _ansiosa_ ao que isso iria levar.

— O que você está fazendo? — perguntei, já tendo uma ideia do que viria a seguir.

— Nós vamos fazer amor e, dessa vez, você vai me dizer tudo o que gosta e tudo o que quer que eu faça. — Ele veio por cima de mim enquanto falava. Eu já podia sentir o calor de sua ereção contra a minha pele. — E eu te farei _gritar_, Bella.

Um arrepio subiu por toda a minha coluna e eu gemi. Eu mal podia esperar por isso.

* * *

**N/A: Estou pensando em escrever a versão pelo ponto de vista do Edward dessa história. O que vocês acham? A música escolhida seria pra tal coisa seria **_**Your Body Is A Wonderland**_** do John Mayer. Eu não gosto muito das músicas dele, mas a letra dessa vai se encaixar perfeitamente para o que eu estou pensando. Yep.**

* * *

**Reviews são **_**sempre**_** bem-vindas.**


End file.
